un sueño perfecto
by Andersonforever
Summary: luego de la muerte de integra alucard pone a dormir a seras sin antes despedirse de ella , la draculina tendra el sueño perfecto con el amor de su vida PIPXSERAS


Londres 39 años después de lo ocurrido con millenium alucard había regresado pero regreso tarde integra ya era una anciana que luego de su regreso solo estuvo pocos años con ellos asta fallecer de cáncer de pulmón ahora ella habia fallecido tanto alucard como seras habian vivido unos años en la mancion solo por capricho de ellos pero ahora esa casa seria un museo sobre la organización caza vampiros.

Tanto alucard como seras se encontraban en el cuarto de la draculina charlando sobre lo que ocurrira ahora en adelante como no quedan mas vampiros por matar ellos son los unicos que quedaban en el mundo.

-_eso es lo que are seras ya no tengo motivos para seguir aquí en este mundo sin mi condesa no me queda nada asi que te pregunto que aras tu ? También te iras o que aras?-_pregunto alucard mirando a su aprendiz esta estaba cabeza baja mirando el suelo

-_la verdad … no se maestro que hacer yo no quiero irme todavía quiero estar mas tiempo pero sabiendo que estaria sola no quiero que puedo hacer ? -_pregunto ella y alucard la miro

-_dormir podrías dormir como hicieron con migo solo serias despertada si cae sangre sobre ti -_dijo alucard , seras asintió

-_por favor maestro ponga me a dormir -_dijo seras y alucard asintió y abrió el ataudo de ella

-_entra -_alucard le ordeno a seras que entrara esta lo iso alucard comenzó a recitar un antiguo conjuro haciendo que sus guantes brillaran seras comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos asta le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su maestro y luego los cerro

-_bernadotte sal quiero hablar con tigo -_alucard se volvio a sentar en eso del brazo de la draculina la figura del mercenario aparecio

-_que necesita señor alucard ? -_pregunto pip mirandolo este lo miro con una expresion seria

-_cuida a seras como yo me ire te pido que lo hagas cuidala , ayudala en todo lo que puedas ella fue como la hija que jamas tuve y te pido como el yerno que jamas quise que la cuides -_alucard lo miro y pip asintio

-_lo are señor alucard ahora si me lo permite quisiera dormir para estar con seras -_dijo pip y alucard asintio este volvio a meterse en el cuerpo de la draculina alucard cerro el ataud y se levanto

_-ya es hora de partir -_alucard se quito sus ropas quedando solo con el traje con el que fue encontrado dejo sus armas y traje en un armario y comenzo a escribir una nota

"_te dejo mis armas y mi traje victoriano , ya no los necesitare para donde voy pero a ti si algun dia llegas a despertar te serviran mucho para lo que vayas a hacer te has convertido en una vampiresa en la que puedo estar orgulloso de haberte mordido aquella ves ahora mi turno como rey no muerto termina y comienza el tuyo de reina no muerta chica policia , no seras victoria asta siempre " _

una ves que termino la carta la dejo en la mesa y salio de las masmorras sin antes tomar un detonador y destruir la entrada hacia las masmorras

-_ahora a despedirme personalmente-_alucard comenzo a caminar hacia su cuarto

"el sueño de seras "

seras abria los ojos rapidamente miro para todos lados y vio las cosas algo mal pero noto su cuarto miro donde estaba una cama matrimonial ella se incorporo levemente

-_pip parece que estamos en la mancion -_ella hablo mentalmente pero nadie contesto miro su brazo este estaba normal

seras comenzo a caminar por la mansión viendo habitacion por habitacion asta llegar al a ultima la biblioteca ella se paro en la puerta y escucho voces

-_ah ? Quien esta hay ? -_penso ella al abrirla su mirada se agrando hay estaban sus sere queridos charlando walter, integra, alucard , su madre y su padre

integra estaba parada junto a walter y alucard uno en cada lado mientras charlaban con los padres de seras , su padre se veia elegante con un traje al estilo general pero de hellsing varias condecoraciones , su madre con un traje como el de seras pero en azul ambos se voltearon para verla ella aun no podia creerlo

-_buenos dias princesa -_dijo su padre sonriendole seras no pudo mas y comenzo a llorar y corrio para abrazarlos

-_los extrañe -_ella los abrazo fuertemente ellos correspondieron al abrazo luego giro su rostro hacia el de walter, integra y alucard

-_señor walter , señorita integra no saben cuanto los extrañe a ambos -_seras lo miraban , integra le sonrio pequeñamente y walter le dio una sonrisa mas grande

-_aqui falta alguien...-_dijo el padre de seras para que luego la puerta sea habierta haciendo ver al mercenario frances pasar con un ramo de rosas

-_perdon llego tarde -_pip entro timidamente seras lo vio y se habalanzo sobre el en un abrazo luego lo beso

-_vaya estas de buen humor mignonette -_pip sonrio ante eso ,seras sonreia aun con lagrimas en sus ojos

-_seras...-_alucard la llamo y ella se hacerco

-_s..si!-_dijo ella firmemente

-_estoy orgulloso de ti -_alucard le sonrio de forma amigable ella le devolvio la sonrisa

-_gracias maestro -_dijo ella sonriendo

-_ahora debo irme pero recuerda seras que estoy orgulloso de ti ver como te transformaste de alguien timida y covarde a lo que eres ahora alguien admirable siempre seras como la hija que nunca tube chica policia aun recuerdo el dia en que te transforme pense que habia cometido un error pero ahora veo que no -_dijo el y seras sonrio mas

-_gracias maestro usted siempre fue como un padre para mi lo extrañare-_dijo ella derramando una lagrima alucard la seco y luego comenzo a caminar

-_adios ...-_el comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta luego volteo al sentir unos pasos para ser abrazado por seras el sorprendido pero correspondio al abrazo

-_no solo un asta luego maestro y gracias por todo -_dijo seras luego lo solto este comenzo a caminar hacia afuera de la mancion alejandoce antes de desaparecer miro para atrás y vio a integra , pip , seras , walter y los padres de seras , el siguio asta desaparecer de esa existencia para siempre

fuera del sueño

seras dormia con una sonrisa y pip la abrazaba el estaba como un esperitu pero lo mismo lo hacia seras derramo una lagrima pero no una de sangre como acostumbran los vampiros si no una lagrima cristalina

20 años despues

una explosion retumbo por todo el museo de la organización hellsing la pared detras de un espejo se destruyo varios soldados londinenses que escapaban de los soldados enemigos se refugiaron hay pero fueron muertos la mayoria pero uno logro sobrevivir escondido en un cuarto hay avajo este busco el interruptor rogando que aun hubiera electrisidad al encontrarlo y prenderlo vio el ataud de seras hay

-_ah ? Que es esto ? -_pregunto el y lo abrio para ver a la draculina seca como una momia

-_solo una momia -_dijo el militar pero cuando derribaron la puerta varios soldados enemigos entraron y lo vieron

-_asi que aquí te escondias eh ?_-los soldados dispararon una bala le dio en el hombro sacando un poco de sangre dandole a seras que esta abrio los ojos rapidamente

**espero y les aya gustado este shot deje un final abierto por que bueno pense que quedaria bien este final , ahora trabajo en las actualisacione de "medieval " y " sentimientos hacia una protestante" solo tenganme pansiencia nos vemos**


End file.
